Draw A Monster
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: (Tumblr Prompt Drabble) One-Shot. "Draw A Monster. Why is it a monster?" Elsa-centric. When she was younger. Modern AU.


**Draw A Monster (Tumblr Drabble)**

**This is a very short One-shot that I have been thinking about. I saw a post the quoted Janice Lee from **_**Daughter.**_

**The quote: "Draw a monster. Why is it a monster?"**

**I truly hope you enjoy :)**

…

"Hello, you must be Elsa. I'm Dr. Fic. Please, take a seat."

The young girl walked over to the grey couch. She sat on the middle cushion, her eyes immediately fixating on her hands that were in her lap.

It was cold in the office. Not that it bothered her, but she could still feel it. The doctor seemed friendly enough. His understanding smile and combed hair that first greeted her at the door initially put her at ease.

But now all she saw was her pale, bare hands.

"So tell me, how has school been?" The doctor asked with kind eyes.

"Good." She mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"How are thinks at home?" He looked down to briefly jot down a note on his clipboard.

"Ok," an obvious lie.

"You have a sister, correct?" The doctor looked back up at her.

Elsa hesitated. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. She slowly nodded. Then she slightly shook her head, ridding herself of memories.

"Are you two close?"

He seemed genuinely curious but to Elsa it felt like more of an interrogation. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home. To her room. Her solitude.

"Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

She didn't care to elaborate. The doctor could tell but he decided to press further. "Did something happen between you two?"

Elsa didn't answer. The doctor caught a glimpse of regret, guilt, in the girl's eyes. He decided to leave it alone for now. "It's ok. Come over here. We are going to do an exercise."

Elsa got up and followed the doctor over to a table. She pulled out the chair and sat down. Dr. Fic placed a piece of paper and a pencil in front of the platinum blonde. "I'm going to ask you to draw something and you draw it, ok?"

Elsa nodded, picking up the pencil. Her parents told her she was good at drawing. An artist, they called her. She did enjoy drawing very much but wouldn't resort to calling herself an artist.

"Draw a monster."

Elsa furrowed her brow. She hadn't expected that. She expected him to ask her draw something personal. Obviously personal, more like. It was… as if he were reading her thoughts. Like he _knew_ what the voice in her head called her. How the voice would taunt her. She dismissed the thought.

But when he said that word, she knew exactly what she was supposed to draw. _Who_ she was supposed to draw.

She lowered her left hand to the paper starting with a sloppy outline at first, but then finished with ending details. It was a very good drawing, indeed. Dr. Fic could tell she was very talented. Yet he frowned. He frowned at the contents of the picture.

He looked at Elsa with a sad expression. _How tormented this girl must be. _"Why is it a monster? Why do you think you are a monster?"

Again, the girl didn't answer. She new exactly why she was a monster. Almost a murderer. It was a close call. She was glad that miraculously her sister was spared. She would never let herself forget what she had done…

"Elsa." The doctor crouched down beside her chair. "You are not a monster. Whatever you did, it can't be that bad…"

Oh but it was. It was that bad. She ruined everything.

"…And all is see is a sweet girl who is depressed. No one thinks you are a monster…"

Everyone thinks she is a monster. Freak of nature. Snow Freak, the kids at school would call. Her, sitting alone at lunch. The ginger girl who she knew too well would try and sit by her but Elsa just sat somewhere else. She couldn't risk another incident because of her own carelessness. Even at home, she had avoided the spunky little girl at all costs. For her safety.

"…You shouldn't beat yourself up about whatever you have done. I'm sure it was an accident. You feel guilty, right?…"

It was a rhetorical question. But was it? He knew she was guilty. He still honestly had no clue what happened to make her so shut off from the world, though. The platinum blonde had all of her walls up, not letting anyone in anytime soon. The doctor could sense that she wanted to get away.

"Can I go?" The girl finally looked up at the doctor.

He smiled weakly and stood up. "Yes, yes you can go."

She immediately got out of her seat and practically sprinted out the door. Dr. Fic looked towards the direction she ran and sighed. He wished he could help. Maybe it could have just been that appointment and she would vent her feelings. That wasn't the case though.

This was not going to be just a one-time visit.

•••

**A/N: Just a one-shot guys. I'm not going to continue this. Its very short, I know. It was a Tumblr prompt. **


End file.
